Glimpses
by Serpent's Den
Summary: A collection of Drabbles based on Katniss and Peeta lives before, during and after the events of the books.
1. Chapter 1

Glimpses

Summary: A collection of drabbles on Katniss and Peeta, before, during, and after the events of the books.

A/N: This is being marked as incomplete but updates will be random, when I write one I'll put it up.

1. My Mockingjay.

My heart stopped, my breathing was erratic and I was frozen with fear. I blinked twice before I frantically started searching. "PEETA" I yelled, I had woken in the cave alone, and Peeta had disappeared. I ran outside to find the river gone, as was the forest. In its place was a baron waste land, nothing around for miles. "PEETA" I screamed

"Kat?" I heard but no one was there when I turned around. "WHY?" I shouted, "Why do you keep doing this to us?" I hated the capitol, I had never wanted to be back in district 12 more in my entire life, I wanted to be safe in Peeta's arms but instead I was trapped here. Like a performing monkey trying to please them.

"Katniss," I felt strong arms holding me, I felt my breathing begin to slow, "its ok you're safe, I've got you, Peeta's got you." Peeta whispered against my ear. He was right I was safe. Here in his arms, in our home, in district 12. No more reaping, no more hunger games, no more mockingjay. I was safe at last, because I had my Peeta, I had my mockingjay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I like drabbles they're so short and sweet please review ket me know what you think.

2. My Angels

I didn't know what to do. My daughter had come to home asking why the children at school all knew who her mummy and daddy were. I just looked my little girl in the eyes, I had dreaded this day since she was born, I looked to Peeta for support, "well princess, you know how in school you learn about the hunger games and how terrible they were." Carnia nodded and her features contorted into a frown, "well mummy and daddy we part of the last two games and we caused quite a stir so your friend's mummies and daddies will have told them about us." I smiled softly at my husband he was so amazing with our children he always knew the right thing to say. It was this moment little Vega Cinna Mellark decided to make his entrance. "Mum, Dad no matter what you'll always be my angels." I looked at my son and smiled, "Are you sure you're only 6?" Carnia's middle name may be Primrose, but it is my son who truly takes after my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two in one day aren't I good, can't tell you when the next one will be...soon I think because i have an idea for it, but then again my A-levels start next week so it could be a while...we'll see how it goes. Anyways please enjoy and review please 

3. My Saviour

He was so tall and strong, and totally mesmerizing, he had come a long way since the hunger games. I couldn't understand how he could just carry on and act like nothing had ever happened. When I asked him about it he said,

"It's simple Kat, you give me the strength to carry on." Then he kissed me on the forehead and went back to his baking. I hate it because I'm the complete opposite, I still feel trapped by the games, by district 13 and by the capitol. I feel like they took everything from me, I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming for Prim. But Peeta brings me back, he is always there to hold me and keep me safe. I may get lost in the past but it is because of him that I am able to find my way back to the present. He is my saviour; I don't know what I would be without my Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm on a roll! I love writing for this pairing it's the first non slash pair that I have really fallen in love with...I had a brief affair with Ginny/Draco but it didn't last long...Katniss/Peeta all the way.

4. My Superman

"It's your fault! They are all dead because of you, we had to rebuild district 12 because you wanted to rebel because you refused to do as he asked. You dragged me down with you because you are a selfish bitch!"

Peeta words stung, I knew he didn't mean it really and he couldn't help it. They did this to him, he did it, and I hate president snow so much for taking Peeta control away from him. It's not fair; this was never Peeta's war he got caught in the crossfire because I refused to give in, because I offered him the berries. I walked towards him to try to calm him down. "Get away from me!" He screamed, "You killed them, it's your entire fault! They are all dead because of you!"

he pushed me away, I fell and landed awkwardly on my ankle, a yelp escaped my lips. I watched my husband's eyes widen.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry" he rushed towards me,

"It's okay Peeta it isn't your fault"

Anger flashed across his face, "No, I hurt you there is no excuse for that!"

"Peeta, baby, I'm fine, I twisted my ankle, it's happened before and it will happen again. This is not your fault, Peeta; the capitol did this to you, to us. You are so brave and strong my love, but sometimes, you break but that's ok, I will always be here to put you back together, I promise."

Peeta looks at me love shining in his eyes. It doesn't happen often, and it never lasts long but he always feels guilty and refuses to believe me when I say it's all okay. "Peeta, it's ok if you break sometimes, you're still my superman."


End file.
